flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:White to Play
Finally, the first episode that will feature Simon (Dominic Monaghan). I've been waiting to see him for a while :DSuspectZero 22:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) First Draft Synopsis/Summary I will try to get it up and running tonight or tomorrow morning. --Cargirl 01:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) * Perhaps it won't be until this evening. Sorry guys, prize too much my sleep. Let me know of any specific screencaps or video captures you want. I'll be on a plane for 5 hours and I'll have plenty of time. --Cargirl 13:34, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ** I fail. Coming right up. --Cargirl 23:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) *** Sorry for failing so hard. In the future, it won't be a problem for me to have the summary Thursday night. I've been traveling, blah blah blah. At any rate, I summarized the episode to as full an extent as I deemed reasonable. I can't help but feel, though, that I've included too many details. I'm not sure which are important yet and which are not. I learned through my experience with Lost that one can sometimes distinguish important from non-important details and other times cannot. --Cargirl 05:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *** The summary is fine so far and isn't your sole responsibility anyway, so don't beat yourself up. Thanks for your work. It will change as wee get smarter. As further episodes air we'll learn that we should haved included some little tidbit from (for example) that didn't seem at all important at the time and we'll fix it. So far so good.-- 23:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Chess Moves (Mate in two) These are the moves, I figured it out with my chessboard and a good pause of the screen. White LOSES no matter what their next move was. The * move was not shown on the pieces but it was shown on the list of moves by notation. 02:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I think the last move had to be Bxg2 (The Black bishop who could capture was at h3; g7 was occupied by a friendly pawn.) At any rate, White is (as good as) dead as far as I can tell. (I played the game on my notebook and snipped each move; I'm thinking about uploading the pictures.) What, if anything, does that tell us about the GBO?-- 23:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I have not played Chess in years and neither has my roommate, but I set this up and he was able to work his way out of the jam (he was white, I was black) with his first move being Qb7. I will try again to see if I am missing something but it is very well possible that white can actually avoid the checkmate. Again, I just want to state neither of us has played in a long time so we are probably not seeing something. Lustigjh 17:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) *During my second time watching this, I realized why the episode is titled "White to play" and why the white queen was recovered. I'm sure this has been said elsewhere, but "white to play" refers to the fact that it is white's turn to play in the chess game. Following Lost's white/black = good/bad symbolism, that would mean it's Benford's/the FBI's turn to make a move. The white queen was recovered because as far as I have been able to tell, that is the only piece white can move in the chess game in order to avoid losing. I'm not sure of its symbolism to the investigation yet but I feel like their white queen would be an overlooked bit of evidence as it seems most people overlook the white queen in the chess game. Lustigjh 22:51, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Continuity Error? When Demetri is talking with Janis about Sheriff Keegan, he says she was killed five minutes after she told him she hadn't had a vision. Whereas it was roughly 7 minutes in terms of episode runtime, she told him during the day when they first arrived and she was shot after the stakeout. Am I just being too picky? --Cargirl 04:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) * Maybe a little. What played out as seven minutes might have seemed like five to Demetri. Any time we deal with dialog, we have to allow for the speaker's perceptions and for generalizations. Demetri was speaking, not writing a report of investigation. However, keep noticing.-- 23:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ** Personally, I think it is clear that Demetri used the phrase "5 minutes later" meaning "just about immediately afterwards". Even if it weren't so, it still wouldn't be a continuity error, but rather an sign that Demetri isn't so good at estimating time. Still - keep trying to find misstakes! :) --Pierre 00:20, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ***I figured it to be a slight crack in the fourth wall, but your idea seems more plausible Pierre. --Cargirl 01:33, October 5, 2009 (UTC) LOST and the Numbers As I got further and further into the episode, I couldn't help but notice a few of LOST's Numbers appear throughout the episode. Of the ones I noticed include: with the kids lying around the playground 23 was one of the numbers painted on the pavement, 8 was the evidence marker number in the photograph of the burned doll, and the caller at the end who spoke with Demetri mentioned he would be murdered on March 15th. If they planned to have the numbers in the show (as they have done in Fringe recently in their second episode of the new season), I would assume all would be visible or heard in this episode. Is anyone aware of instances in this episode in which more of the Numbers appear? I saw/heard 8, 15, and 23 which leaves 4, 16, and 42. --Atomic Mystro 03:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Images needed We need screencaps/images of the following: * Lucky Davis * Child 3 * Tiffany Shinn * Child 4 -- 23:41, January 22, 2010 (UTC)